


Always Been

by Multifiiction



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Michael Langdon - Fandom, Michael Langdon / Reader, Michael Langdon x Reader - Fandom, Reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Love was hard as it is, but when you fell in love with someone like Michael, your feelings get more complicated.





	Always Been

You were in love with Michael, the Antichrist himself.

You met when his grandma, Constance committed suicide, you found him on the streets crying his eyes out.

And since then, the two of you were inseparable.

You saw him doing horrible, terrifying things. You saw him kill, you saw him eat human hearts. And yet, there was something behind all of this that you loved.

You still remember one night, when you realized that you were in love with the boy.

You were walking to his and Miriam’s house when a man attacked you and attempted to kidnap you. You struggled against the man’s hold. You cried for help, but no one came, fear settled in and that’s when he arrived, Michael separated you from the man and brutally killed him. You remember the rage on his face, you had to walk up to him and calm him down while Miriam got rid of the evidence.

As you stood behind him, your hand on his shoulder as they shook with anger. He was taking long and deep breaths like an animal.

“Michael, I’m fine.” you repeated that to him, not only to make him really believe it but you knew that your voice calmed him down.

“I can’t lose you.” he whispered and he hugged you, with his body covered in blood, with you crying from fear and relief, you knew, this wasn’t a matter of friendship to you anymore. Your feelings were much deeper than that. 

You were there when he was told about his true identity as the Antichrist.

You weren’t a couple, much to your disappointment, since you decided to hide your feelings from him. You thought that he didn’t need any more complications in his life. 

Planning the apocalypse was already a hard task.

Even if Michael could read minds, he still promised to never read yours, that’s why he didn’t know about your feelings.

And now, you were living in Outpost 3 with him.

He changed so much during the past years. But towards you, he was the same. When both of you got Miriam back, that’s when all his confidence came back truly.

“I finally have all my family back.” is what he said.

You were devastated.

You spent so many years, supporting him, loving him, caring for him, and all he saw you was a sister-figure?

You were both angry and sad.

During dinner, you always sat on Michael’s right side. He excused himself to leave the room and that’s when you decided to go to sleep earlier than usual. Making up an excuse that you didn’t feel good.

You left the dining room before Michael could return.

You went up to your room and took a long bath. Not only half an hour later there was a knock.

“Y/N? Are you in there?”

Of course, it was Michael. But he did sound worried.

“Yes. I’m in the bath so don’t come in.” you said, trying not to sound suspicious.

“Okay, Ms. Mead told me you did feel well. Are you sick? Do you need medicine?”

“No, thank you. I think I’m just tired. I will go to bed shortly.”

“I still want to make sure that you are not ill. Call for me when you are done in there.”

“There’s no need for that!” you called out but you knew, he was already gone or he ignored your words.

He always liked to get worried about you.

You let out a long sigh.

You put your head against the bathtub and looked at the ceiling. Thoughts immediately flooding into your mind.

This one-sided love won’t lead anywhere. I need to either leave or forget. Who am I kidding I could never leave him. So, I need to find someone else to love… You thought about all the possibilities that were available, but you made a face of disgust. No one could compare to Michael.

When you got out of the bath and dressed up, with a shaky hand you opened the door to your bedroom, you expected him to be sitting on your bed, waiting for you, but no one was there.

Michael got really worried when you got sick, let it be a simple cold or a twisted ankle, he was always the worrywart. And since he never got sick, he was your personal nurse on one or two occasions.

Then you remembered that you are supposed to call for him, so that’s why he wasn’t there. Maybe he was doing an interview or some satanic stuff. Who knows?

But instead of doing what he asked you to do, you got under your warm covers and went to sleep.

You had a dream.

A wonderful and sweet dream of Michael and you. In your dream you were on a balcony with him, just watching as the sun came up. You knew that it wasn’t a memory. You looked at him and he smiled back at you, the lights from the sun illuminating his perfect blonde locks.

You got woken up from your gorgeous dream by someone touching your forehead.

Your eyes opened and you slowly got used to the darkness in the room. You saw Michael sitting on your bed with his palm against your forehead.

“You didn’t call for me.” he answered a question you never asked. “I came to check if you are sick or not.”

“I’m fine,” you told him trying to shake his handoff. You badly wanted to go back to your dream, so you closed your eyes, but his voice made you open them once again.

“You are not. Physically, yes. You are more than healthy, but I’m worried about what’s going on in there.” he said as he pointed at your forehead.

“I told you, I’m fine. I just feel exhausted, this whole end of the world is a bit much. And people here… I don’t really like them.”

“Understandable. They are all idiots and they are no fun either. But only if you’d let me look into your head for a second, maybe I’d understand better. I could be a lot more help.” it’s not like Michael needed approval from anyone. But you were different.

“No! That’s- no. You promised me you never would.” you said sitting up in your bed and looking at him with a serious face.

“I know. But I’m really worried. I cannot lose you.”

“You won’t, I promise. I’m fine. I just need to sleep.” you said and tried to convince him with a reassuring smile. But he didn’t look convinced. He just looked at barely blinking. Since you were still a bit tired from your sleep, you laid back and looked at the ceiling. Trying not to think of anything.

“Is this about Ms Mead? I know you don’t like the idea of an android bu-“

“No, that’s not it,” you said letting out a sigh.

“Then help me understand.”

“I can’t. If I say it, it might ruin everything. You might hate me or leave me.”

“That will never happen, and you know that. Tell me, Y/N. I know this is not new with you. I have seen you many times just looking into nothing letting out a big sigh and nearly cry.”

He noticed?

It was true, you liked to overthink stuff, but you always tried to do it alone and hoped he would never notice. Like the time a girl flirted with him. You were so sad that Ms Mead ended up sacrificing the girl just so you will get better. Which you did, even with the circumstances.

“Just, tell me, please. I’m so desperate, I try to make you happy, I got Miriam back, and now I’m on the edge of losing you and I don’t even know why.”

You were afraid to look at him, you knew that if you’d meet his eyes, it would be over for you. But you needed to give him a proper explanation.

“Promise me. That even if you reject me, don’t send me away,” you said and he sat you up to hold you close to his chest.

“Why would I?”

“I love you,” you said it, but something in you told you that he didn’t understand it so you explained yourself, while you were still hugging him. “I fell in love with you the day we met and only realized it when you saved me from that lunatic. I have been hiding my feelings for so long. Miriam helped me though. She knew about how I felt, said she saw my feelings in my eyes. And I’m so afraid that you only see me as a sister or friend when I feel so deeply for you.” you slowly let go of him but you still didn’t look at him only when he placed his finger under your chin to make you look into his eyes.

He never ever looked at you so deeply. He had a serious face on and when he saw a tear roll down your eye, his thumb was quick to catch it.

“I broke my promise,” he said. And you were confused for a second but when you realized what he was talking about, you shoved him back.

“You-No.”

“I needed to know if you were telling me the truth or just what I wanted to hear.”

“What you wanted to…What are you talking about?”

“I knew that I was in love the moment I looked into your eyes. I was still a boy, crying in a dark alley and then you came, an angel, to save me. Your voice, your eyes and your gentle heart. I thought I would never deserve it, which I probably don’t. But hearing you say this. Makes me more than just hopeful and happy. Seeing your memories… here let me show you mine.” he said as he placed his palm against your head, closing his eyes.

Pure confusion is what you felt, but then you started to see pictures, his memories.

You saw yourself, the way he saw you, you felt his emotions all the confusion, nervousness, self-doubt, and finally, love. Love as pure as a man like him can feel.

“Do you believe me now?” he asked, you placed your forehead against his.

“Looks like, both of us are idiots.”

“Seems like it. So, are you mine now, My Queen?” he asked.

“I had always been.”

And with that, he leant in to seal your deal with his lips. Such wonderful lips he had, soft and just the right amount of full and warm.

That night, for the first time in a long while, you set your head against his chest and fell asleep, knowing that when you wake up in the morning, he’d be still there, holding you, kissing you, loving you.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not watched any series of AHS, so if this is not accurate to the storyline, I’m sorry, think of it as an AU. I just saw Cody Fern and got inspired by his characters.


End file.
